Lauren Branning & Jake Stone- A Fresh Start
by Jabi07
Summary: Jake gets a job in Walford bringing them closer but how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

****Lauren watched Jake as he placed two steaming mugs of tea onto the table, she felt a little bit nervous as she was unsure if he would be annoyed her interfering, or if he would see that she was only wanting to help him. Jake smiled at her while she took a sip of her tea,

"So what you thinking?" Lauren raised an eyebrow intrigued by how quickly Jake had picked up on all her expressions,

"Well remember the other day and you told me how much you missed being a Chef... Well my best mate his Dad owns a Resteraute and he is currently looking for a new Chef" Lauren pulls out the small bit of paper and hands it to Jake whose face was unreadable,

"Heres Ian's number...I just wanted to help!" Jake frowned making Lauren tremble, Jake took hold of Lauren's hand,

"Lauren are you scared of me?" He looked hurt

"No! Not at all..I just didn't want you thinking that I was butting in!" Jake smiled looking relieved and looked at the paper looking quite overwhelmed,

"Lauren seriously this is the nicest thing anyone has done! But...you sure your okay with me working in Walford?"

"You haven't got it yet!" Lauren smirks,

"Oh but I will! I'm the best Chef around!" They both laugh as they continue chatting away Lauren relaxing. Lauren had thought about this all the week before finally deciding that she was ready letting her family know Jake as she asked Peter to have a word with her Dad. It was later on that day, and Lauren was sat with her family watching a crappy film that Nan had picked, as it was her turn to pick plus it would make her less snippy with Kirsty. Normally Lauren loved movie nights but lately she could feel the emptiness of not having Max there with them mocking the girly chic flicks, the door bell pulled Lauren out her thoughts as she leaped up relieved to have an excuse,

"Uh ill get it!" Lauren shut the lounge door behind her before opening the front door, Peter stood casually both his hands into his jean pockets, he smiled widely at Lauren making her respond with the same smile,

"Oh alright bad boy Beale!" Lauren smirks letting Peter inside,

"Glad to see the older you get the more funnier you are!" They both laughed, Lauren hugging Peter before leading Peter into the Kitchen and shutting the door behind her,

"Has your dad had a call from Jake yet?"

"Yeah. And my dad was highly impressed! Which I'm pleased to inform you they are meeting tomorrow morning" Lauren couldn't hide her joy and excitement, Peter watched her smiling at his oldest mate,

"You really like him don't you?!"

"Shh!They might hear ya!" Lauren had not told Kirsty or her Nan about Jake infact the only people that knew were Abi, Joey and Peter,

"Yes. I really do...Please be happy for me!" Peter took her hand and squeezed it tightly,

"I have seen a huge difference in you since being with him! You've been beaming! Besides I am always here for you!" Lauren loved Peter and thought of him as a brother, which was probably weird since they used to be a couple, but they have been more closer the last few years than when they were together. Lauren couldn't imagine not having Peter in her live as he was always there for her! Even when she was a total cow to him which she has been over the years.

"You staying with us Pete. Nan's choice tonight!"

"Nah ill pass but ill see you tomorrow!"

"defiantly!" Lauren walked Peter out and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before she headed back into the lounge to join her family

"What I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The next morning Lauren headed into the Caff, she was in her running close as she decided to go for a last minute jog before meeting Peter. She ordered a coffee and sat herself at a spare table waiting for her best friend. She was looking on her phone when Joey walks in, he frowns agitated as he sees Lauren again on her phone his fist clenched, Peter brushing pass him as he walks over to Lauren,

"Hey gorgeous!" Lauren looks up and beams at Peter in a way that she never has with Joey, as he glares darkly over at them watching her hug him and sit closely laughing away,

"Uh do you mind your putting people off their breakfast!" Joey snarls over at them no longer able to contain his jealously,

"Scuse me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lauren demands,

"You, flirting right in my face! I know he's your new fella alright there's no need to lie!" both Lauren and Peter burst out laughing unable to take his outburst seriously,

"First of all Peter is like a brother to me, second of all you could talk trying to make me jealous with Lucy and finally most importantly who I decide to be with is none of your business!" Lauren grabbed her coat and nudged sulkily passed Joey. It was now mid morning and Lauren was standing with Peter at the Veg stall keeping him company while she impatiently waited to find out if Jake had gotten the Job,

"Pete, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know can you?" I half smirk at his comment,

"I'm being serious! Uhm are you mad at me cause of Joey? Peter looked confused,

"Why would I be mad at you Babe?" Lauren shrugged sighing heavily,

"Cause he was having a go at us. Getting you involved in this...screwed up mess" Peter will never like Joey especially because of the destruction he had caused between Lucy and Lauren, strutting around like he knew better made Peter mad! Even more now that Lauren is moving on and has found someone that makes her happy and that she can be comfortable to talk and open up to.

"No not mad at you Lauren. There's nothing you could do that could hurt my feelings!" Lauren felt relieved that Joey hadn't ruined this friendship, she hugged Peter and squeezed his hand slightly before making her way to R&R knowing now what she had to do. Joey was busy sorting out the delivery orders that for a long while he did not see her standing at the doorway, she looked determined and focused,

"Lauren..."

"Joey just listen for once! Ever since you arrived you have been in some shape or form present in my every action! I thought that you loved me! But you don't. Not in the way that you should. I mean you just judge me...you never ever listened to how I feel. You do it with Alice as well! So I would appreciate it if you kept out of my business...please" Joey was silent for a moment before replying,

"Lauren what your really saying is that you want nothing to do with me is that right?"

"No. We can be mates but I would appreciate it if you didn't butt your nose into my business. Okay?"

"No it's not okay. It will never be okay!" Joey says shaking his head as he takes a step closer to Lauren,

"I do love you Lauren. And you love me! It hurts so much your all that I think about!" Joey places a hand onto her cheek and stares at her intently making Lauren freeze for a second in panic, before taking a step back her body trembling,

"See there that's the problem right there Joey. One of us gets hurt and most times it's me. I can't do it anymore. You and me are done for good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Lauren made her way over to Scarlett's feeling more composed and certain than she's ever been in her entire life. She walks inside the now busy Resteraute, Ian was rushing around fussing over the customers,

"Uh hi Ian! Is Jake still here?" Ian turned to her beaming which surprised Lauren as she always assumed that he didn't like her!

"Well seeing as he's our new chef I would be surprised if he wasn't!" Now it was Lauren's turn to beam,

"He got the job! Oh Ian thank you so much!"

"No thank you Lauren he's the best chef. I don't know where you've been hiding him but he is an asset to Scarlett's" Lauren felt proud like a mother would be which amused her slightly, as since being with Jake she had felt things she had never felt before.

"Oh so he is busy. Ill come back later see ya Ian!" Lauren walked out and made her way home, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with all the events of the day, she entered her house where Abi was sat at the table with Jay and Lola. They all looked serious and Abi was jotting things down in her notepad,

"Alright you lot! Things look serious in here what's going on?"

"We're planning a party for Dexter. You know to show our support!"

"Aw that's a great idea! If you need a hand let me know!"

"Thank. Just don't make any plans tonight!" Lauren left them to it and went upto her room lying on her bed listening to music and reading a magazine, she thought about Joey and how pleased she was for finally finding the strength to walk away, she had not once thought about Joey since things got more serious with Jake it was like Jake made things more clearer! Her phone buzzed to life and she lifted it to her ear smiling,

"I hear that you got the job. So now you can cook for me now!"

"I guess I should. You coming down to see me or what it's my lunch break!"

"Yeah. Ill give you the grand tour of costa del Walford!" They both hang up and Lauren grabbed her jacket and bag rushing eagerly out the house. She felt like a little kid on Christmas morning she could hardly contain herself! They met outside Scarlett's and had walked through the Square arm in arm chatting away, when they got to the market they had stopped by Peters veg stall,

"Alright Pete. Uh like you to meet Jake!" Peter beamed as he greeted the guy that has brought his mate back to light out of all the darkness! he saw the way Lauren looked at Jake. Oh my girls in love Peter thought as he bantered with the two of them. Lauren was so happy how well Jake got on with Peter as it gave her hope for when she eventually introduces him to her family, Jake headed back to work while she went back home getting ready for the Party. She kind of wished that Jake would come but he is working! She finished strait ending her hair ands as she turned she noticed Abi sat on the bed watching her,

"Sorry are you waiting on the straighteners?" Abi shock her head frowning with worry,

"You sure that you will be ok in the Vic?

"Abs! Please stop fretting...I can handle it alright! Now this night is for Dexter think bout him tonight yeah!" Abi nodded her head still looking unsure but not wanting to push it. It was later on and everyone was over at the Vic, it was a weird vibe as this girl turns up making Abi and her mates tense, she says her names Kitty.

"She has a nerve!" Lola rants as she leans against the bar where Peter and Lauren stand, sounding angered by something which both of them were confused about.

"What is she doing?!" Lola looked appalled by what she was seeing which made Peter and Lauren look aswell, Lauren frowned in disgust as Kitty was griping onto Jay trying to kiss him, Jay trying to pull her away. Luckily Abi was in the bathroom, so Lauren hurried over shoving the girl of Jay,

"Look here he ain't interested so find another bloke to fondle!"

"well he was very keen when he was snogging my face off!"

"What?!" We all turned to Abi who looked stung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Jay moved closer to Abi, looking panicked and desperate as he touched her arm, which Abi shoved off her looking squarely at him her eyes watering,

"Is it true?!" Jay looked down unsure what to say,

"IS IT TRUE?!"

"Abs...I love you so much..." Abi had heard enough and ran out the pub broken hearted and distraught. Jay left to try to sort things out while the rest of them stood in a awkward silence Lola comes striding angrily over to Kitty, glaring icily at her,

"Now look what you done! No one messes with my mates and gets away with it you understand no one!" Lola shoves Kitty so hard she nearly falls to the floor, Lauren and Peter pulling Lola away and taking her outside,

"Why didn't you let me sort her out!"

"And lose Lexi again how will that help my sister. Besides we have to offer her some comfort so come on let's go back to mine." Lola nodded coming out of her anger and was replaced by sadness, it was over she thought Abi and Jay were her two best mates and all three of them had been through a lot together. Lola needed them to stay together as she knew how broken they were when they are not together! Like Lola was when her baby was taken away from her! Now all three of them waited in silence for Abi to get back home.

"So you knew right?" Lauren asked Lola not sounding angry which surprised Lola,

"I found out...I was going to tell her... But I didn't want to hurt them!" Lola burst into tears Lauren pulling her into her arms stroking her hair and comfort her,

"your were protecting your mates. This is not your fault but Jay is Lola." They then all fell silent as they heard the front door slam shut and some heavy sobbing, all three of them walk into the hallway to find Abi sobbing uncontrollably into Kirsty's arms,

"Oh god. Is she going to be okay?" Lola asks timidly looking pale making Peter take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze,

"she will be. If we all stick together she will be!" Kirsty says forcefully, as Lauren took a limp and lifeless Abi upstairs, while Peter walked Lola home. Lauren lay snuggled into Abi comforting her like when they were kids and abi had a nightmare. Abi was sobbing all through the night even when she would drop into slumber she would make sad little noises, but Lauren not once left her side knowing that this was her time to be a older sister and look out for Abi.

"I won't leave you abs I promise!" She whispered before closing her eyes and sleeping her arms wrapped around Abis waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

The next morning Lauren tried everything to coax Abi out of bed but she was having none of it, she was starting to worry as Abi hadn't touched the toast Lauren had made for her. Lauren pulled out her phone and called Lola knowing the best way to heal a broken heart is to have your mates around,

"Hey Lola it's Lauren!" After speaking to Lola and arranging a small pyjama party just the girls she made her way over to butchers joints where Lucy was sat organising a huge pile of files.

"Woo you look swamped!"

"Tell me about it. So what's up? How's Abi?"

"A mess. Uh actually that's why I'm here, me and Lola are having a small pyjama party...to try to help her out you know!" Lucy nodded firmly knowing exactly what I meant,

"Sure. Ill be there and should I invite whit?"

"Yeah. I'm just going over to invite Alice now so uh see you later yeah!" Lauren left a busy Lucy and headed through the square on her way to Alice's, but was stopped by a worn out looking Jay,

"Lauren! How's Abi?!"

"How do you think that she is doing jay! You know what I actually believed that you loved my sister but clearly I was wrong!"

"I do! You have to believe that! I need her to understand!" Lauren felt herself trembling with anger as she grabbed his collar,

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

"Lauren?!" Peter pulled Lauren away from Jay, he to was glaring at a ruffled Jay,

"You should keep away mate!" Jay slunked off looking depressed, Lauren shock herself taking a deep breath to control herself and that's when she realised she was crying,

"Lauren?!" Peter sounded startled as he watched his best mate sob silently infront of him,

" I'm okay. Sorry I don't know what came over me...I just can't bare the thought of Abs going through the same pain that I went through with Joey"

"Aw babe come here" Peter pulled Lauren into his chest and comforted her,

""She will be alright. She has you Lauren and always will!"

Peter was right and it gave her the motivation to get this party organised, she had invited Alice and Poppy who Abi was quite close to, her and Lola were in the lounge moving the furniture out the way so that they can put down the camp beds,

"Are you sure she will like all this" Lola frowned at the room,

"Course. Listen Lol if I had this then maybe things would of been a bit different for me" Lauren says her arm wrapped around Lola's neck, they are both wearing onesies which Lola had chosen for everyone. A loud ring of the doorbell caused the pair to get a small hint of excitement. While Lauren let everyone in Lola went upstairs and coaxed Abi down. Abi without any enthusiasm entered the lounge and frowned at the hotels in their bright pink onesies,

" What is all this?!"

"Alright Sis! Uh look we wanted to show you that we girls are here for you!" Abi felt her eyes water slightly as she hugged her sister and Lola, who now handed her the onesie,

"Don't think your getting out of it girl!" Abi smiled the first they had seen all day! Lauren smiled warmly at Lola as they watch Abi head upstairs to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

The pyjama party was well under way, the first half hour Abi was silent but after a bit of encouragement she slowly came out of her shell. Lola was doing Abi's nails while Poppy did her hair leaving Lauren putting on music and Lucy handing out the snacks, Whitney was putting make up on Abi and she looked stunning! Lauren was in the kitchen pouring coke into glasses, when Lola walked in smiling awkwardly as she pulled out her phone,

"Alright Lol?!"

"Yeah just ringing pops. Checking on lex!"

"Aw right. You want me to give you some privacy?" Lola shakes her head,

"Nah your alright! Uh she looks a bit better... This was a good idea Lauren!"

"Yeah well couldn't have done it without you!"

It was now late evening and everyone was sat around the lounge eating popcorn and watching Twilight as it was Abi's choice, Lauren watched her phone waiting to hear from Jake, she felt slightly antsy waiting wanting nothing more than to see him,

"just going to get some more popcorn for us!" Lauren says heading out the house, forgetting she was wearing her bright pink onesie as she headed over to Scarlett's.

"Uh babe! You not really adding class here!" Peter says smirking at her onesie making her cringe slightly,

"Uh I was wanting to see Jake...is he here?!"

"Yeah go on through!" Lauren headed into the stuffy kitchen to find Jake calmly pulling cakes out of the oven, unaware she was there smiling watching him work,

"Uh hum! Hate to bother the hot chef while he's working!" Jake looked up and smiled taken in Lauren in her onesie bursting out laughing,

"Sexy outfit!"

"Haha it was for my sister to cheer her up...she needed me!" Jake took in her mannerisms and her body laugague,

"What do you need Lauren?" That was something no one had asked her that before, which take her back unsure how to answer,

"Uh for once have a normal family...and to be with...you" Lauren looked down afraid of what Jake might say, when his hand lightly lifted her chin, he was smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her gently until they were both leaning against the wall, kissing passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

They were still kissing when they were interrupted by the timer making a noise, Jake hesitantly pulling himself away from Lauren as she smoothed her hair,

"I better get going..."

"Why I don't mind you keeping me company!"

"My sister is expecting me" Lauren sounded torn, jake noticed it taking Lauren into her arms,

"It's okay. You should go to her! We'll meet tomorrow yeah!" Jake says kissing her forehead,

"Promise?"

"I promise cross my heart" Lauren smiles before headed out the Resteraute and rushed over to the minute mart just remembering the popcorn,

"Nice outfit Darling!" Denise says smiling amused,

"Thanks." Lauren headed home and was shocked to find Joey standing in the doorway the girls quiet awkwardly taking in our reaction,

"Got the popcorn girls. Alright Joey!" Lauren sounds casually as she hands Whitney the popcorn before heading into the Kitchen,

"What you want?" Lauren asks shutting the door behind them,

"Come on Lauren. You know why I'm here!" Joey walks closer to her, staring intensely into her eyes making her tense uncomfortably,

"Joey! I told ya yesterday!"

"You never said that you didn't love me Lauren!" Lauren shoved him but Joey continued getting closer,

"Back off Joey!" Lauren shouts getting irritated as he tried kissing her,

"I think that you should go now. GET OUT!" Joey stormed huffily out the house leaving a agitated Lauren close to tears. The next morning Lauren woke up to find Alice cuddling beside her,

"Morning Lauren!"

"uh morning you okay?"

"Not really. Bit embarrassed bout my brother!"

"Al you know that we will always be mates no matter what your brother does!" Alice looked relieved as she loved Lauren she was the one person that valued her opinions and never judged her. It was lunchtime and Lauren was on the train on her way to meet Jake at his room, she was actually feeling confused and frustrated with how Joey reacted last night! She needed to be comforted by Jake. As soon as he opened the door Lauren pulled him into her, feeling his body wrap around her, safe and strong,

"What is all this?" He whispers in my ear gently,

"Needed to be held. I have had a strange night!" Lauren explains pulling out of his arms, jake stroked her hair and took hold of her hand,

"Come on in and ill cheer you up!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Lauren lay comfortably in Jakes arms, wanting to stay here safe forever! Jake was beginning to shake slightly which made Lauren sit up frowning with concern,

"Jake, have you had a drink?" Jake shrugged it off as if it was nothing,

"Yesterday at work I had to check the brandy puddings, I was in control! I'm just...ill be fine!" Lauren got up off the bed and headed over to the little sink, pouring a big glass of water and making her way back to Jake.

"Here drink this. Think that it's vodka trust me it works" Jakes hands were trembling so much that Lauren had to hold the glass for him, gently pouring the water into his mouth. Halfway through the glass Lauren let go as jake could hold the glass himself, by the time he had finished his hands had stopped trembling,

"That does work. Uh thanks Lauren for not getting mad at me."

"Hey come on we are a team Jake! Besides you were able to control yourself!" Lauren really wasnt mad if anything she was slightly pleased that she was of some use to someone for a change. Jake and Lauren had lay in the bed most of the evening just holding each other, not needing to say anything as there was no words needed for what they were feeling at this present moment, Lauren had hated leaving Jakes room as it was like a smelly protective bubble! But she had to get back as she knew that Kirsty and Nan would start asking questions.

"It's just me!" Lauren called as she walked through the door, hearing undisturbed yelling coming from the kitchen, sighing Lauren walked into the lounge to find a drained looking Abi lying on the sofa staring blankly at the screen while still wearing her onesie.

"Alright Abs. What you watching?" Lauren asks lightly not getting a response from her baby sister, the yelling getting louder!

"Will you two give it a rest! My little Sister is heartbroken and instead of comforting her your down each others throats" Lauren yelled in a hushed tone, both women stunned into silence both realising Lauren was right,

"Lauren sweetheart your alright. Kirsty I'm sorry for snapping at you these last few days ill be civil to you from now on. I was just feeling protective of my Tan!"

"It is alright. And I'm sorry for everything I really am but I do care for the girls and I love Max" Cora and Kirsty awkward shock hands and all three of them head into the lounge all wearing a smile on their faces,

"So whose turn to pick the movie?!"

"I think it's Kirsty's turn Nan. Move over Abs so that we can all get on!" Abi was like in another planet remaining where she was still staring blankly ahead of her. The next morning Lauren headed over to jacks flat feeling that maybe jack could get through to Abi, all of last night none of them could get here out of her trance! It was scarey to see her organised and together sister looking so lost and hopeless.

"Oh uh hi Ronnie is my uncle here?"

"No you just Miss him. Uh anything I could help with?" Ronnie asks sensing Lauren's disappointment, Lauren sighs heavily and she plays with her tshirt nervously,

"Uhm I just thought...that he could try talking to Abs"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She's really down...not coping with the whole Jay thing!"

"Oh I see. For the record so has Jay" Lauren didn't know if she could forgive Jay for what he had done to Abi, but she still hated seeing Abi like this...and Jay did love her she saw the way he looked at her Sister, but Joey loved Lauren and he still hurt her and made her feel that everything was out of control.

"Lauren, you want me to speak with Abi?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course we are family!" Lauren thanked Ronnie before making her way to the Vic for her cleaning shift,

"Good morning sweetness!" Fatboy cheerfully greeted Lauren as she entered the empty pub,

"Morning Fats! How's running a dusty pub going?"

"Not bad babe not bad!" Lauren headed into the bathroom and as she cleaned the toilets she daydreamed of Jake and when she will go back to her Bubble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

It had been a really long shift and there was nothing more that she was wanting more than a long soak in a hot soapy bath, Lauren was walking tiredly through the square her eyes focused on her front door and longing to get inside.

"Lauren" Joey comes out of nowhere holding her arm making her instantly pull away,

"What you want" Lauren asks sharply really not having the strength or e energy to argue,

"I need to sort this out. Please Lauren just come have a tea at the Caff my treat" at first Lauren felt that there was no way she could possibly go but looking at his pleading and sincere face she rolled her eyes feeling herself giving in,

"Throw In a iced bun and you've got yourself a deal" Joeys face lit up as they both turned and silently headed towards the Caff.

It was quiet when they had entered the Caff Lauren finding a table closest to the door just incase things turned sour! While Joey ordered the teas the both of them not knowing what to say to one another, the tension starting to get to much for Lauren,

"What did you want to say Joey?!" Lauren folds her arms impatiently watching a frowning Joey and he studied her making her feel slightly paranoid,

"I wanted to applogise. I should never have tried it on with ya especially if your moving on. With this new fella" Lauren nodded before she could reply figuring out his expressions and if he really was sorry,

"Okay. Joey if your sure that we can move on then I really would like to be friends!" Joey places his hand gently onto her sleeve smiling,

"Friends" Lauren stood up and hurriedly made her excuses and left the Caff feeling tense and unnerved for some reason. Jake was sat in one of his group meetings, his mind only on Lauren and when he could see her again, he kept looking at his phone waiting and waiting for a call or a text, he was getting slightly needy and reliant on her. He knew that more than anyone, he also knew that this thing that they both have whatever it is can be both of theirs fresh starts. A chance to wipe the slate clean, and here he was back doing a job he loved and all because of Lauren! No one had ever shown him such faith and such belief before that every time he thinks about it it makes him well up inside. Lauren waited patiently outside the beales backdoor waiting for her best mate to smile warmly at her and ofer her some comfort by his warm embrace, she new that the only person who could help was Peter. Even if he couldn't she knew that he would find some kind words and make her feel bit better bout life.

"Lauren!" Peter as predicted smiled warmly which melted her heart slightly,

"Alright Peter. Do I get a cuddle?" Peter nodded as he walked over to his girl and held her as she clung onto him needing to be loved just like when they were kids!

"Okay what has happened babe?" Peter asks whilst stroking her hair softly, he feels Lauren's body shake and realises that she is crying,

"Oh Babe...What is going on?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Peter lead Lauren inside and gently sat her down still holding her starting to get really concerned,

"I'm...sorry Pete...I just being over sensitive over nothing"

"Lauren? Please talk to me I know that things are tough lately. I really want to help" Lauren wiped her eyes smiling appreciatively at Peter whilst taking his hand,

"Oh Peter why can't anything just be simple?"

"What you mean? Has something happened with Jake?"

"No. Things are great with him. It's Joey actually" Peter tensed at hearing Joeys name, oh god! What has he done now?! Why can't he leave her alone?! Peter hated Joey and if he had been here when Joey had arrived at the square he would of stopped his games which involved breaking both Lauren's and his sisters heart.

"What he done now babe?"

"Nothing really...it's me I just felt a bit weird...when he apologised ...he was wanting to be mates"

"And your feeling unsure if you can just be friends with him" Lauren knew that he would get it!

"Yeah. It was different with Joey. We were never really mates first like we were also it was so intense between us." Over at the Brannings house, abi was sat watching telly still in her pyjamas not having the strength without Jay. There's a knock on the door and Abi sighs as she drags herself into the hallway,

"Oh hi Abi. Can I come in?" Abi let Ronnie inside feeling deep confusion on why she was here,

"Uh I wasn't expecting you!"

"No sorry I should of phoned first. I just thought that maybe you might like to chat with me" Abi nods politely feeling like she actually needed to be by herself,

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes that would be lovely sweetheart!"

Lauren left the beales house feeling better having clarity in her emotions and how she feels about Joey as she was making her way home she suddenly froze in horror! Her heart rate quickened and her breathing became rapid as she felt her body begin to tremble,

"Jake...What you doing here?" Jake smiled at Lauren which was gone as soon as he saw her tense face,

"Hey Lauren! I was wanting to see you. So I asked Joey is it? Where you lived"

"I'm fine. Uh maybe we should head over to mine. Show you the manor" Lauren says as she tries not to look at Joey,afraid that one look and she would breakdown. She lead jake by the arm over to her house her heart rate still beating fast. Once they entered the house, Lauren heard Abi yelling, and was shocked to find her smashing glasses off the table and a stunned Ronnie frozen in place on the sofa,

"ABI!" Abi continued unable to stop or control her temper, Jake instantly moved forward and carried Abi out the room and into the kitchen, placing her into a chair.

"WHo ARE YOU?!"

He is my boyfriend. Jake. And you need to calm yourself before you apologise to Ronnie."

"I DON'T NEED HER FEELING SORRY FOR ME!"

"I am not. I just care and wanted to help that's all!" Ronnie says leaning against the doorway, Abi then twisted her face suddenly her anger turned to sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Ronnie saying sorry continuously.

Lauren and Jake left the room giving them some space, Lauren felt drained as she sat herself down onto the sofa her eyes shutting tightly, which was soon opened as felt Jakes hand place into hers,

"What is this for?"

"We'll isn't this what boyfriends do?!" Lauren smiled blushing slightly as she squeezed his hand,

"Lauren. That Joey guy is an ex right?"

"Yes. Sorry should of told you! Are you mad?"

"No course not. Everyone has an past. Looked at me the guy that was married!" Lauren leaned into him, liking the warmth of being held in his strong chest,

"Jake, thank you for not yelling!" they both leaned closer and lightly kissed each other both feeling content.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Ten**

Both of them hesitantly parted as they heard Abi and Ronnie enter the room, Abi looked like her old self again which filled Lauren with relief.

"Hey you look better! Everything sorted!" Abi nodded her head as she suddenly moved closer looking politely at Jake,

"So sorry that my outburst was infront of you. I'm Abi Lauren's sister"

"Hello Abi I'm Jake nice to meet you!" Ronnie had left to it as she made her way home she noticed young Jay speaking with Lola who was holding baby Lexi looking distressed,

"Everything okay?" Both of them tensed even more, awkwardly silent Lola shifted Lexi onto her hip as she glared at Jay. Ronnie raised her eyebrows, questioningly,

"Well?"

"Tell her then Jay?!" Ronnie sensed that it was something that she wasn't going to like!

"What is it Jay?" Jay shuffled awkwardly before mumbling looking ashamed,

"I went to see Kitty again...I just wanted someone to talk to...nothing happened!"

"Oh Jay! You realise how devastated Abi has been. I've just been round there...she was not herself!"

Abi and Lauren were preparing dinner for when Cora and Kirsty came home, Lauren was happily chopping up vegetables, abi was watching her looking for the first time like the happy girl she once knew.

"So Jake he is nice"

"Yeah. To be honest with you I really feel...content with him. Does that sound soppy!"

"No. It's nice...I am so happy for you!" Lauren took in Abi and could sense that there was something she wanted to say,

"Abs?"

"It's nothing. Just wanted to know...How does it feel letting someone you love go?" Lauren stopped what she was doing so that she could look at her sister,

"Abs. Honestly you never fully let go...it's always there but Joey and me were different. We were doomed to begin with unlike you and Jay who are not" Lola and Ronnie headed back to Ronnies, jack was sat watching telly drinking scotch,

"Alright Ron! Oh hey Lola what's wrong?"

"Just sorting Abi and jay out" jack turned the telly of taking in the atmosphere,

"Has something else happened?"

"Jay being a total idiot! Seeing that Kitty again!"

"You what?!"

"Woo easy Jack calm down! Nothing happened it was just a stupid moment"

"So you taking his side over my broken hearted niece!"

"There isn't any sides here Jack. Stop being so childish he's just a young list kid alright. And Abi needs love and support not seeing you being hostile towards Jay!"


	12. Chapter 12

**PartTwelve**

The next Morning Jay was surprised as in walks Abi looking anxious as she gives a small smile before sitting herself onto the sofa, jay placing himself awkwardly opposite her his heart pounding inside his chest.

"Jay. You probably confused why I'm here"

"Just a little bit. But it's good that your here...I miss you Abs!" Abi nods her head silent tears falling down her face,

"Me too. Look jay I'll be honest with you I still feel hurt...and upset that you would do that to me but I can't be without you Jay Brown!" Jay smiled happily at abi feeling his eyes water.

Lauren was jogging her mind focusing on running when out of nowhere she ran right into that Carl guy both of them hitting them wet floor,

"Oi! Watch where your going?!"

"Uh I was actually you should apologise to me your the one that came out of nowhere!" Lauren yelled impatiently as she noticed her leg bleeding,

"Lauren? Everything alright?" Kirsty took in her step daughters bleeding leg,

"Oh god your bleeding!" Lauren shrugs bending to wipe away the blood with her hand,

"It's just a little bit. I'm fine just annoyed with this prat not looking where he was going. But it's sorted now so come on let's go home!" Carl snorted making Kirsty frown in annoyance,

"Lauren ill catch up. Go clean your leg up babe be there now!" Lauren hesitated before making her way home.

"Got something to say Carl?!"

"That's not your home with them! They ain't your children. Who would want to be those messed up kids mum anyway!"

"Don't you dare talk bout them like that! And I am their stepmum! Proud of it aswell they are great kids. Just keep away from us all you've caused enough damage as it is!"

Lauren hobbled her way through the square wincing, Peter heading towards her but Joey grabbing her arm first looking concerned,

"Lauren what you done?" Lauren jerked his hand off her arm offended by his tone,

"I fell. It wasn't actually My fault you know!" Lauren was about to continue limping when Joey stopped her,

"Come on miss stubborn let me help you home!"

"Joey I can actually do things by myself! Despite what you think I can survive without ya! I've had no choice have I!"

"Everything okay Lauren?"

"Yeah. Just need to go home!" Lauren responds whilst hobbling over towards Peter and as she gets closer to him wraps her arm around him and let's him walk her home. When they had entered the house and struggled into the lounge they both raised their eyes in surprise as Abi and Jay were snuggled together on the sofa their entwined with each others,

"Aw glad to see you to sorted things out. Hope you won't screw up again Jay!" Lauren warns as Peter gently helps her into the seat, making Abi sit up alarmed,

"What happened?!"

"long story!"


End file.
